Vehicles include tanks for storing liquids, such as fuel or reductant for use in a selective catalytic reduction system. The tanks are typically not accessible by a driver of the vehicle, and, accordingly, sensors are employed to determine the amount of liquid remaining in the tank. The sensors are operatively connected to gauges that are readable by the driver in the passenger compartment. Sensors often use floats that exhibit buoyancy in the stored liquid; accordingly, the amount of liquid in the tank is determined by the height of the float.